Red-Eye
by suyuku
Summary: The Wall of Jericho has long since fallen, the White Chlorination Syndrome spreading across the world. The group of Legion now slowly fading away as another new type of dark creatures. A young woman named Reina, wanders across the ashen riddled ground trying to survive with black shadow like creatures trying to attack her along with being hunted by a red-eyed man...
1. CHAPTER 01 – The Land of Salt

**CHAPTER 01 – The Land of Salt**

How many months has it been? How many years?

Now it just felt as though it had all blurred together to the point where it could no longer seem any different from any other. But there was one thing that was different.

With the sickness of several diseases claiming so many lives, much of humanity was now on the brink, many choosing to travel to some far-off place and never return. In the hopes that they would be able to avoid the disaster that seemed to bring down the once countless cities all across the globe.

All the while the remnants of humanity that were left behind continued to grasp at what remained of this crumbling society. They clung to it, like mud on a shoe.

Once, there had been talks of walled cities, trying to keep a certain disease contained within it's high colossal walls before they crumbled like dust. Much like those who perished to the sickness itself. Or a place across the ocean shrouded in consistent night where many believed paradise awaited.

It was something that had been talked about, over and over again until it faded into obscurity. Where now it seemed to be no longer relevant to the remaining people who merely wished to survive. Words of hearsay and remnants of a now dead history.

The year was 2052, or was it more then that?

Everything felt the same to the point she could no longer tell how many years it had been. Yet even that didn't deter the land with a thick coating of white as far as the eye could see.

This was not snow. No, sadly it was salt.

Salt that once was many human beings, humans who became infected by a disease and were offered a choice once infected. A choice coming from unknown beings with no clear goal. The choice to become apart of something only known as Legion, to fight and kill any other humans regardless of who they were as a collected hive mind with no free will of their own or reject it and die turning into nothing more then pillars salt.

Stopping at the top of a salt coated hill, the young woman named Reina knelt down and with her gloved hands scooped up some of the salt and stared at it intently through her goggles. This salt was once a person, a person like that of her own brother and parents. Family who died from the continuing disease known as White Chlorination Syndrome or WCS for short. A horrible disease that to this day still saw no cure and was slowly bringing the destruction of humanity down to the earth. It was rather poetic in a way, that this was the possibility for humanities end even though many seeing hope for the future.

A hope that she could not understand no matter how hard she tried.

Reina merely went day by day as best she could. The salt slipping through her fingers like sand on a beach before she stood and wiped her gloved hands off of her pants before readjusting her mask. The winds howled lowly, behind her were buildings of a city, one of many abandoned since the outbreak cut a path through it like so many others before it, infecting thousands upon millions with WCS all those years ago.

With many of the major cities abandoned due to fear of infection, yet for her there was nothing to fear. She dealt with it once, and now it was nothing.

Reina walked through the ruins of this one particular city a portion of it being long abandoned while in the distance, high in the sky she could make the outline of a towering wall had been erected in the hopes for people of this city to remain safe. Cutting them off from the rest of the world. Or so she could only assume. She had never seen what was beyond these towering walls but for all she knew it could have very well meant the eventual fate that fell to the rest of them, or that it might have already happened only that no one knew. The sounds of her footsteps echo as she walked through the empty streets, the metal pipe she carries in her left hand as both a weapon and walking stick. Blue eyes shifting from behind her goggles as she looks above and ahead as the salt continued to drift down. Wary of what might be lurking within the crumbling buildings of old.

Over time she had seen people reform civilization outside the walls, creating towns and villages only for it to collapse at the hands of those who were apart of Legion. Those who had formed a pact with whatever brought the WCS into the world. And yet what felt like not much time after began the appearance of black shadow creatures simply known as Shades to the normal populous. She found herself rather confused by this, where had they come from? What were they exactly?

These questions however would go unanswered for Reina would often avoid going to these still thriving towns and villages unless she could help it and would often take on odd jobs. Much like now.

Though she found that some of these Shades seemed to be relatively harmless, at least the smaller ones. But when it came to people infected with the sickness, Reina would do her best to avoid those who were possessed by Legion. The red eyes being the strong indicator of this.

That was something that caused her to be wary most if not all the time. Though she was more then capable of handling herself when it came to deal with those who were infected, Reina rather preferred not running into them at all if possible.

Thankfully as of now, there were none in the current area, it was something she was told by a villager from a not too distant small town that would pay her for collecting things that this person needed but was too scared to venture into the abandoned city themselves.

Heading into one of the buildings and up several floors Reina founded what she needed. It was several cans of food, there were a number of them here, more then enough for what that person needed. And even for herself.

She paused when hearing something off in the distance. Lifting up her goggles she watched as something was shot up into the sky, a stream of smoke left a trail of what was heading up towards a faintly visible moon, Reina frowned wondering what that could have been. But those thoughts fell short when she heard something from below.

Quickly she put her goggles back on, tightened her hood, and grabbed several more cans before heading down the decaying stairs.

It was a familiar sound that she knew well be now. Grasping the pipe tightly in her hands she kept her back to the wall, eyes surveying the room keeping an eye out for those that would attack her.

It was then that something began to move underneath the stairs. Underneath her. Quickly Reina jumped off and faced what broke through another floor. With gritting teeth Reina braced herself as the black creature, which had a weapon of its own, went to attack her.

With her weapon in hand, she forced it back hitting it repeatedly until it fell to the ground, now lifeless as a red ooze came from it, almost like blood. It was a strange sight indeed, no real idea as to why.

What's more, these creatures had not appeared until in the past few years. Around the same time as the appearance of peculiar copies of black books that looked as though this book had a face. Something of which she quickly avoided.

Something about the book made her feel almost uncomfortable. Mounted for the fact that when she first tried to touch a black book something inside of her gave a violent reaction. Making her feel sick, causing her to vomit. And with a red hazed vision, she realized that there was something within in these peculiar books that could have an even worse affect on her if she dared to touch it.

So, she burned the black book along with the place that she had been staying at for a time. Feeling that was the only real way to be rid of it, and those who had so easily found her in the first place practically undetected. Whoever had left the book clearly wanted her to touch it, for something to happen, and if she had then they would probably be watching from a distance with great intensity.

With a ragged breath Reina readjusted her shoulder bag before heading out of the decrepit building and walked back to where she had left her horse. Tightening her hood as she did so while also keeping her ears and eyes open in case another one of those creatures or even one of the infected revealed themselves to her.

Either way she would have rather preferred not to run into anything else. Human beings most of all…

When Reina reached her horse, it greeted her with a rather pleasant snort. Something of which that took no time in gaining trust of. Normally, animals were horribly scared of her, not that she could blame any of them for it. But because of that, this stubborn horse seemed all the more compelling with how it almost worked well with her.

Even others who tried to catch this great black beauty couldn't seem to keep a steady hand. Yet this creature seemed fine with her. Almost knowing, seeing through her like looking through a window, as it trotted up to her in such a gallant stride before coming to a stop in front of her. Waiting for her to get on.

At first it shocked her, but as the beast continued to follow Reina around wherever she went, regardless of where. She felt that she had no choice but to take him with her. Since it seemed to have no intention of leaving.

She named the beast Rostam, a rather fitting name considering it was powerful and strong, it seemed to have no fear of anything and looked to be even greater then regular horses.

Giving Rostam a comforting pat on it's muscular neck before hoisting herself into the saddle and pulled the reins to direct him into the direction that they needed to return too.

As Rostam started off in a faint jaunt, kicking up salt leaving a trail behind them as Reina glanced back to the now growing distant decaying city. But it was only for a moment before looking straight ahead. For now, that's all she could really do.

It was almost evening, yet the sun remained high in the sky as she continued to ride Rostam to the small town that had requested the specific items she had collected. The person in question was also at a local inn and stable for horses. In fact, he was the owner.

When she entered the towns' inn, she noted how there were barely anyone inside. She wasn't sure if it was because it was so late at night, or if it was simply because there were few people because many had died.

It could have been either one really.

And at this point all Reina wanted to do was survive. For as long as she was able.

Upon placing the requested canned food atop the bar, the man seemed both surprised but exceptionally pleased. Pleased that he now got what he had been wanting for some time, and surprised that she managed to do it without dying. Something that had happened to a number of other scavengers before her.

She was well aware of this.

She saw the bodies after all.

When the transaction was done, the man offered her a free room and a hot meal for the night, saying that with what she had brought she had earned more then her keep for a place to sleep and a free meal.

She declined the bed, stating that she would be sleeping in the stable with her horse, in case something arises. But she would be grateful for some hot food for it had been a long time since she had anything hot to actually eat considering how cold the weather had turned. Even though it was supposed to be summer.

The man tried to coax her into staying in a room, saying it was no place for a young girl to be out at night, and in the stables no less. She merely responded with a shake of her head.

She had her reasons.

So, with a defeated sigh the man made her a meal, and even handed a large carrot, knowing that she came on horseback, before she gave a faint word of thanks and headed to the stables. Rostam clearly visible, for he was taller then any of the other horses corralled in the stable. His large head poking out as if too keep an eye out for her or something else.

The large beast hunkered down as she moved to join him, a routine they both were more then accustomed too by this point. And when both were seated Reina handed the carrot to the beast before starting on her own meal and began counting inventory of what she had collected for herself in what she could possibly sell for later.

But it had long grown late, and with her stomach now satisfied with food, she pressed herself close to the large beast as it let out deep breaths of sleep. And as she closed her eyes to bid the night goodbye she clutched the staff close to her body.

Something of which that she had always done until the coming dawn of that ever lasting sun that never set.


	2. CHAPTER 02 - Onwards in Solitude

**CHAPTER 02 – Onwards in Solitude**

Images played along the back of her eyelids.

Of screams and fires that raged on ceaselessly, consuming all those who became swept up in it's path. They were fleeing from something, something in the distance. Of people who had glowing red eyes. Reina jerked awake, heart hammering hard in her chest, breath coming in short gasps as a cold sweat began to form along her brow. Her light blue eyes instantly looked around for any sign of change.

Something that would have been off like before in the place she had hunkered down and once called home.

But there was nothing. At least in the stable that she and Rostam occupied currently. She stayed perfectly still, staff gripped tight in her left hand as she forced herself to steady her breathing. She needed to be calm, to hear the goings on outside the stable beyond the current frantic rhythmic beating of her own heart.

And as her heartbeat slowed, her blue eyes remained completely glued to the exit of the stable, wide and unblinking as her grip tightened when she started to hear voices outside. Voices that were distinctly male. Yet when those voices faded away, Reina remained where she was for a solid five minutes before she finally relaxed. When she had, she let out a breath as her back pressed against the black pelted stomach of Rostam.

Grasping the pipe with both hands she tapped her forehead against it as well and slowly let out a breath before glancing back in the direction to the stables entrance. Then let out another sigh before standing up. In which Rostam followed suit, letting out a snort in response to her placing the bridle and saddle back on.

When she left she caught the eye of the innkeeper, in which she gave a nod of thanks too before lifting herself into her horses back and road off. The farther away the better and on to the next town or village that would need some form of aid. Be it fighting off monster's, collecting hides' or meat of animals, scavenging for certain types of herbs or even items from the old world. It was something that she was well versed in, and rather accomplished if she were to think so. Something she would dare say took pride in.

When many would feel warry about the job she would take it with little to no questions asked. Even when told how dangerous it could be. Even if that were true she would still take it.

It was one way to live that, at least, gave her some form of freedom. Where when traveling on Rostam's strong muscular back allowed her to feel a sense of peace. One that was rare to her. It made her all the more grateful to have this beast with her. As she was sure he too felt the same.

Perhaps it made her a fool to think such things, that an animal, as strong as he was, could truly understand what went through her mind. But in truth, she hoped that he couldn't. For no animal, or human, should know of her thoughts. Thoughts that she wished to keep at bay, for as long as possible.

As they glided through the land covered in white, Rostam leaving a trail as he kicked up the salt like sand on a beach that glittered in the bright sunlight. It would have made for a lovely picture, had it not the grim reminder of what the salt truly was. Reina gripped the reigns tightly as she grit her teeth, pushing the thoughts back, of the fire and burning corpses she urged the beast onwards. To move faster then before as the sun ducked into a thick cover of clouds.

So as to give her a small piece of mind.

Only for those thoughts to stop dead when hearing cries for help.

Reina's head snapped in the direction of the scream, blue eyes going wide behind her goggles as she focused all of her attention on the sound, tuning her ears to the screams as her gaze searched for where it might be coming from. It had to be close, that much she was sure of it! Drawing up her mask to cover the rest of her face she turned Rostam in the direction of the screams, they were drawing closer now. She rose up to squat on the saddle gripping the reins with her right hand as she grasped the metal pipe with her left. And as the two drew over a large hill Reina saw it.

A group of few travelers surrounded by Shades, however, unlike the ones she had a run in with before on a previous excursion into the abandoned city, these Shades looked to be of varying sizes. And looked to also be possessing weapons, as though manifested from their own beings of that same black shadowy mist. This was something new.

But this line of thought was of little consequence, for the moment that they got close Reina jumped from Rostam's back and struck on of the Shades with her metal pipe as hard as she possibly could. Blood flowed from the creature as it violently swung back, but Reina was faster, able to avoid the attack and return one of her own.

Rostam too, did his share of the fight. Kicking a number of the smaller Shades away from the people as it rounded the caravan. Making his way back to Reina who jumped onto his back and continued to fight with the larger of the Shades that seemed to be the leader of them all.

This one was harder to defeat, even with the aid of the few travelers who had weapons on hand. It took several attempts before the large Shade came crashing down, it's body, though leaving a large stain of blood, soon faded away like dust in the wind. The sounds it made incoherent, as if speaking another language.

The slat covered ground was now coated in the blood of Shades by the time it was over, a few of the smaller ones managed to escape but as of now it didn't matter. The travelers were safe with little to no injuries.

Upon being thanked repeatedly for the deed, the leader of the traveling caravan offered a small form of payment, explaining that though they were well equipped to fight off Shades or those infected with the Red-Eyed Disease, they had not anticipated to come across so many Shades at once when it suddenly became overcast. For Shades tended to appear only when the sun had disappeared behind the clouds or remained in the dark.

It was a common thing, the unprepared being attacked but that of the infected or that of the Shades. At least these people had survived.

After giving another form of thanks, the caravan then headed on it's way as Reina headed off to the next town. The sun now shining once more as Rostam let out a deep snort, as though he were proud to defeat those monsters that had attacked. But then he would have been like that regardless of whom they were fighting. Rostam was a fickle horse, and rather protective of his master, be it against a Shade or human he was a horse that would not hold back.

Reina glanced back in the caravan's direction, silently hoping that those traders would make it to their next destination as she made it to her's.

When arriving at the next town Reina found herself pausing as they reached the entrance. Something about this place didn't feel right, not at all. It made her throat tight and her skull pound. Wincing from the sudden pain she grasped the side of her head and looked again at the entrance. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Yet her unease did not dissipate.

Could the town be abandoned?

It would not be a surprise if that were true, yet her unease should not have been like this if that were the case. She had come across plenty of abandoned places before, not just the tall towers of old forgotten cities.

Deciding to play it safe, she had Rostam move to go around the town, for this place had no walls to speak of, she could easily see what was going on within without having to go into an unknown place. It was then that she came across the reason for her unease. For in the small town's square were the bodies of people. Human beings of varying ages, all dead.

Her eyes went wide, as her breath grew short, in the back of her mind she heard the faintest of songs play almost echoing as images of the fire, and red eyes flashed in her mind. The same red eyes that the dead had. Gasping for breath Reina violently shook her head not wishing to recall such things before looking back to the square.

This place had been lost to those infected with the Red Eye Disease. And in a panic, the remaining townsfolk put them all down in a violent bloody mess. Including the children. Even they were not spared from such brutality. Her stomach twisted in knots. It wasn't something she liked to see, even though this was not the first.

But she dared not to go close, not unless she wished to have to deal with such things like this before. Back in her own village long ago. A village that now no longer stood, much like this town that would soon fade away with the grains of salt. Closing her eyes, she offered a silent prayer for the dead and had Rostam move on.

As good as it would be to lay the bodies to rest in a gave, it was not a risk she could bring herself to take. She needed to keep moving. To find some other place to sell what goods she had collected. She kept her eyes forwards, refusing to look at the blood on the cobblestoned ground. Blood that clearly spelled out the one thing she hoped to never hear allowed.

 _Speak not the Watchers._

The rest, which would have been written out in the blood of those who were not infected, was not done, for the town had probably acted quickly and mobbed the infected before abandoning this place.

With a flick of the wrist she urged Rostam onwards, to go faster once again. to put this place behind them as quick as possible, and as he began to pick up speed, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the motion of the best, and the galop of hooves along the salt covered ground sooth her.

And the faintest of songs from the back of her head merely faded away as if it never existed in the first place…

In the end another town could not be found.

Reina felt a tad bit disappointed about it. She hoped to sell some of what she collected in the abandoned city for a good price but it looked not to be in her favor this time. Perhaps it was karma for not accepting the owner of the inn's offer for the room? Probably not, after all it was her habit to remain with Rostam.

Her one true, and only, companion in this dying world.

So, with a sigh of defeat Reina led the horse to a place that would be safe, a small cave near by, if it rained it would at least give them some form of cover. And hopefully, truly hopefully, they wouldn't come across anymore Shades. At least for a time.

There had been plenty of times where she would have no choice but to clear out an area filled with Shades. It wasn't truly something she liked doing, even more so with the smaller ones for they didn't even seem to put up a fight. But this time there were none. Perhaps it was for those who were infected with the Red Eye Disease, or something else entirely. It wasn't something she was about to question when it came to a place of good timing and sheer luck.

Either way, she was grateful to be away from the abandoned town, further the better in her mind. But it did make her wonder, if the caravan that she had helped not even a few hours prior had come from that very town. And if so, why did they not speak of it, or give any form of warning? Perhaps they were too shaken from the sudden attack of Shades? Or that they had left that town long before the sudden carnage took place. With how things were, it could be either.

Thinking of it would do no good now however.

She looked to her bag and let out a breath, she really did need to sell these things as soon as possible, other places would want what she collected at a good price, and she knew the further the town from the abandoned cities, the higher the price. But she'd rather not carry such amounts for long periods of time. It'd become too heavy otherwise.

Rostam nudged Reina with his muzzle, his way of telling her that he was hungry and wished to be fed. Patting his neck with out looking at him she dug into her bag and fished out a radish. It was a rather large in size, though it was the last one. She had no other vegetables to give him but this. He snorted at this but seemed to eat it with great reluctance. Even animals couldn't be picky when it came to food. Realizing this, Reina shook her head, she should have at least checked out the market in the last town before leaving. But her nerves were too high to even attempt such a thing. She chided herself for being so cowardly.

Yet as she went through her bag something changed, a sudden feeling crept up her spine, causing her to go still. Even Rostam stilled, looking in the direction of where the village once was. Ears twitching as he let out a faint snort before getting up from where he lay.

Reina did too, as she slowly picked up her metal pipe. There were sounds now, sounds now coming towards them. She then placed her bag over Rostam then had him run out of the cave to the opposite direction from where they came. With something like this she could not allow him to stay. Not with this. Even if the horse seemed reluctant she wasn't about to let him stay with the sounds of so many.

At first, she couldn't make out what was being said. But the closer these sounds came, the clearer it became.

And everything within her slowly turned to ice when she heard them speak.

" _…Speak not the Watchers, Draw not the Watchers, Write not the Watchers, Sculpt not the Watchers, Sing not the Watchers, Call not the Watchers' name_."

Reina's grip tightened on the metal pipe, as a faint song began to play one that she knew well enough but chose to ignore. Stealing herself she turned she rushed out of the cave where she was met with people. People whose eyes were now red and glowed brightly. She bit in the inside of her cheek upon realising that these people were those from the town, a town she thought had been abandoned. A town devoid of people was not devoid at all. They were hiding.

The rest of the town became infected in the end.

Her stomach lurched with dread when spying that there were even more children, hands raised up towards her, as their voices cried out. _"Mother! Mother! Where are you Mother!"_

Their voices began to merge with each other as they slowly walked towards her, staggering, tripping over themselves and falling. They were now a Legion, rather then simply calling them a group, for there had to be a leader, much like a number of the Shades.

If she could dispatch the leader then they would become disoriented and she could make her escape. That is if she could handle such a thing in her current state of mind. Yet they now stopped moving. They simply stayed where they stood, at least the adults, for the children of vastly different ages, still slowly made their way towards her.

Her grip tightened further as she held up her pipe in warning, she would strike if they came closer, had no choice but too as she slowly moved her way back until the children stopped as well. That was all but one.

A boy in his adolescents, somewhere between the ages of ten to twelve walked towards her, not in the same lumbering fashion as the others had. But one that looked to walk with purpose, with clear reason. He stopped merely three feet away from her, dressed in cloths sullen with blood like the rest as he looked up at her with a blank expression before an endearing smile stretched across his young face. Had he not the red eyes it would have been an endearing smile but this was far from it. And as he smiled he rose up his hands the boy spoke. The voices from the others soon ceased.

"Can you sing?" the boy asked with a smile. "I want to hear you sing!"

Reina did not answer she merely took a step back, still holding up her pipe up in warning. Her heart now beating wildly, the sound was so loud she could hear it in her own ears, her throat became tight once again as she bit the inside of her cheek, hard enough to bleed, and gave the boy a faint shake of her head in response.

"But you can sing," the boy said. "I _know_ you can. So, sing! Let us hear you sing! Sing, Sing, Sing! Sing for us…!" the next word the boy intended to say did not come, for she struck him before he could finish. She gasped for breath and staggered back, she would not answer him. Did not dare too.

Blood followed down along the boy's head from where she struck him, but he got up all the same. As though her strike was nothing more then a slap across the face. His smile now gone as he looked up at her, his glowing red eyes filled with anger, as he stared up at her.

"Why won't you sing?" he asked in a demanding voice as he looked up at her. "Why?"

Reina shook her head once more. Remaining silent.

The boy's hands clawed at the earth before standing once more. "You think you can keep silent like this? How long do you expect to keep going like this?!"

Suddenly, fire engulfed the Legion drawing the attention of the boy and Reina. Those of Legion did not cry, as they burned alive, they simply stood before falling into the salt covered ground. Reina couldn't help but frown and question where the fire came from. But her attention soon locked on another figure, of a man brandishing a blade from the other side.


	3. CHAPTER 03 – The Man who could not Speak

**CHAPTER 03 – The Man who could not Speak**

The man stood on the opposite side of Legion, the group that had been lit aflame. Many of them had fallen and were now nothing more then a heap of ash. The charred smell of human flesh wafted in the air, Reina covered her nose with the back of her sleeve with a free hand.

Where had the fire come from? She looked to the man who merely held up his left hand, as though he had somehow shot out a blast of flame. Like magic.

But such a thing should not have been possible, should it?

As the remainder of Legion now turned to face this new foe, the boy who led them narrowed his eyes on the man.

A frown formed on Reina's face, readjusting her mask to keep her face hidden from this man, as for now the boy seemed focused on this man. A man who seemed to have a rather enraged expression, he looked to be around her age with dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, yet with his current expression she could not be fully sure. For he looked almost possessed with rage, rage that was clearly emitting from this man's strong physical form.

He opened his mouth as if to let out a scream, yet there was nothing. Not a single sound as this man takes his massive blade and swung at the remainder of Legion. Blood and fire filled Reina's gaze reminding her of the dream from the night before causing her to look away.

Her breath coming in short bursts as she then quickly covers her mouth. But then looked to the boy when he spoke as he stood saying.

"Him again…" the boy seethed in anger

Reina looked to the man, the man who seemed concentrated on killing those in Legion. The sheer anger in his expression made him look almost like he was possessed by his own demons rather then what the sufferers of the Red-Eye Disease as he cut down his way through the infected. And in his rage, he looked to the boy before tossing a knife, but instead of hitting the adolescence, it moved past, and almost grazed Reina, slicing through her hood, causing her mask and even her goggles to fall.

Her dark red hair falling to the center of her neck. The man who threw the knife had done so in order to hit the adolescent boy, but with one of Legion grabbing at his arm, his aim faltered and nearly struck her instead. Yet the mere moment the man looked to her he seemed to freeze. Almost as though he were looking at a ghost. As though he saw someone else.

"Kill him!" the boy shouted causing Reina to snap back into reality. She had been afraid, and yet this man seemed to make that fear vanish. But only for a moment, when thrust back into reality Reina lifted up her left hand and let out a shrilled whistle before then reaching into her pack, locking eyes with the other man, who still seemed to be in some form of surprise before noticing what she drew out of her bag and threw it into the air towards Legion.

The man darted back to avoid what was to come as Reina turned to run towards a fast approaching Rostam. The boy seemed to catch on as he extended a hand to grab her, only for him to be kicked away by the powerful angry horse that quickly returned to her side.

The blast came the moment it made impact with that of Legion. A small handmade bomb filled with gunpowder and any sharp object she could find. Something she found to be immensely useful when dealing with Legion if she happened to have a run in. The thing was, she would have used it had it not been for the boy, and the song that could be heard with it.

Yet the blast seemed stronger then usual, almost as though something had been added to it before it blew up. But it was of little thought as Reina quickly mounted her steed and reared him to leave. She saw no sign of the man who came in before, perhaps he took the chance to flee when realizing that Legion was too much to handle for one person alone? Or perhaps the blast had taken him as well?

"No!" the boy cried out, seething with anger as rage filled his red eyes. "You will not leave us!" he rushed to try and grab her once more, only to be denied again by the ever powerful Rostam and his relenting kick before taking off and away from the fight without so much as a word or command from his master. Even he seemed to know that in some cases it was best to flee rather then fight.

Reina looked back to the boy who seemed to now only stare after them, like a child not wanting a parent to leave them. Only for that to change when seeing the form of the man from earlier, standing behind the boy like an imposing shadow.

The boy would be killed by this man, that was clear. Reina forced herself to look forwards then back, what happened next was now none of her business. She was still alive and grateful for it. She placed her right hand along her temple as a faint throb began to strike in the middle of her brain. A sudden shock before it dissipated.

As Rostam continued onwards in his brisk pace Reina wondered who that man possibly was and where the sudden amount of flames came from, but it was only for a moment.

She honestly doubted that she would ever see him again.

After traveling long ways, passing several towns and villages did Reina finally come to a stop. She didn't even think about seeing if any scavenging would need to be done for someone. Her mind too scattered, thoughts too raw to even think about in regards to food. But she needed to sell what she had, if not for herself, but from Rostam to eat. The stubborn fellow had run so many miles without so much as even stopping. Knowing the danger and needing to get away as far as possible.

Thankfully, the past few towns showed no signs of being infected, even the one she decided to rest at, though rather sketchy in appearances, seemed to hold none of the infection or that of Shades in the nearby vicinity.

Even still she couldn't bring herself to relax.

The anger in that man's expression, his eyes. What would cause him to hate with every fiber of his being?

She shook her head, why was she even thinking that? She would never see him again. For all she knew, he could have very well have died when she left.

Like so many she had known before in her own village, and others after that. Not something she was proud of, but it was a fact that she had to come to terms with rather quickly, if she intended to survive she had to do so by abandoning others if the time came for it.

Rostam reared his head and let out a snort to draw her attention, they had come to a stop in front of a merchant's stall. Bringing her right back to reality of things. And with it in mind she quickly began going right back to what she had intended to do.

It had been several days since the encounter of Legion. And since then Reina had moved on to another town even further away to do some business.

Many of the people in this town spoke of it, wondering if anyone in the area would become infected. Talks of searches to see if there were any signs of those who held the White Chlorination Syndrome, or even hints of red eyes. Talks leading clear to paranoia. Meaning that, all though brief, Reina would have to move on. Like every other town or village, outsiders were rarely welcome. Even if she did have optimal goods to sell, the constant looks she was given besides from the vendors, were clear as day. Not that it mattered, she'd be gone the next morning after handing off these items to the local inn's owner.

"What the hell is your problem you bastard!? You need to apologize when you bump into someone!"

Reina just stopped short of the inn's entrance when hearing the slurred shout of a man coming from inside. Instinct took hold as she pressed her back along the wall and peered inside from the corner of her eye.

Just as she thought, a drunken man was indeed shouting at another. A man whom Reina recognized instantly. It was the man who had taken on Legion, the man she left to die.

Why was he here? Of all places this man could have gone he ended up in the same place that she had. Did he follow her? Or was it some type of random coincidence?

Regardless of how he ended up here, Reina knew instantly that this man would end the drunkard with one strike. And before anyone else could get a word in, the silent man grabbed the drunkard by the throat, lifted him into the air. And tossed him across the room with little to no effort at all as the drunk crashed into a table sending it, and the contents it had about the bar.

The others within the bar backed away the moment her glanced upon them before turning to the owner and dropping a bag on the tabletop.

"Ah… y-yes, just… just one moment." The bar owner ran off through another door, to some hidden room. The tension now thick on everyone's tongue. The drunk however, did not seemed to be finished, and suddenly rushed to the man with a broken bottle as a weapon.

"You fucking bastard!" the drunk bellowed as he rushed to the silent man.

Only to come to a halt when a knife flew through the air and lodged itself into the side of the drunk's head and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The whole room went still. The silent man turned towards the entrance of the bar to see no one there.

Reina readjusted her bag as she moved past a small crowd of people that began to talk about what happened in the bar. The drunk would have died anyhow. And besides, she didn't wish to owe anyone anything no matter how random it may have seemed. The silent man had subsequently helped her, meaning too or not. So, she repaid it in kind by returning the man's knife that she had picked up while fleeing with Rostam.

An undisclosed debt owed. And moving on without a word and continuing on much like before as if nothing changed. Now she merely needed to get a new mask and goggles and some items to fix the hood of her coat. With the haul she had she could get paid handsomely.

With that in mind she headed to the inn, and once she received her money she bought what she needed, then quickly went over to the near by river and taking a drink and scrubbing her hands in the icy cold waters. Resting her elbows on her knees she looked around once more to see if anyone had decided to follow her before then headed over to Rostam who seemed all the more eager to leave as she.

With a smile on her face she jumped on to Rostam's back and headed off, but not before catching a quick glimpse of the man, standing atop one of the buildings, with knife in hand, watching her grow smaller and smaller as he did to her. Pulling her mask up over had mouth and nose she urged the beast onwards, separating the two into an even greater rift.

For they would not meet again.


	4. CHAPTER 04 - City of the Forgotten

**CHAPTER 04 – City of the Forgotten**

Leaving the village Reina continued fighting off the Shades that she came across. Killing them one by one with the metal pipe in her hands as Rostam kicked several of the Shades away, they bled out quick and then soon died.

There seemed more of them now. Reina looked to the fading crumpled bodies as the blood remained, the salt absorbing it like a sponge. With a shake of her head she urged Rostam forwards as they road in silence together.

By the time Reina reached a new town it had grown late, yet still the sun never disappeared unless by a thick cover of cloud. There had been times where she would wonder what nighttime really looked like. She had heard stories of how long ago the sun would fall, but that it one day stopped, the reason for it was unclear. She had seen the moon before, at least a few times. It made her wonder if this once a thing called "the night" would be interesting to see.

Upon entering Reina surveyed the town from horseback before buying a map of the local area, for this place was much larger then the small-time villages she had previously passed through as the area was not well known to her.

The town itself had at least three separate inns that held a verity of stables. Giving her a vast array of options in where to sleep for the night. Stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, Reina made her way to an inn that was in the center of the town. For it, out of the others, gave her the most options in making a quick exit. If she needed too.

With how large the town was the likelihood was a small one. Being cautious was key to survive, especially in these current chaotic times.

The inn in question even gave her a discount when they realized that she intended to stay with the horse rather then book herself a room. They even went so far as to give her some food for the horse for free.

By the time she and Rostam were settled it had grown incredibly late. And sleep was now slowly getting the best of her. Since the encounter with the group of Legion her usual sleep patterns had not been the best. Her nightmares more consistent.

But perhaps now, maybe, she could get a decent rest here. At least with Rostam here, her back pressed up against his belly, she had nothing to fear.

However, her sleep did not last long. For during that time with what little sleep she gained, she had the horrible dream of everything being consumed in fire, shadows of people behind the flames as they all looked at her with glowing red eyes. Red eyes that said it all.

 _We are waiting… we are waiting… come join us… we are waiting… we are waiting… waiting for you… come join… come join… we are waiting for you._

Rostam nudged her causing her to wake, something was deeply bothering the horse as he now snorted and nudged her constantly with his nose. When she looked across the stable, she quickly understood why. It was not her dreams that caused the horse's distress.

Sitting across from her in the stable, was the silent man from before. Instinct took hold as she grasped her weapon and held it up in front of him. Silently warning him that she would strike if he tried anything. Yet he did nothing.

In fact, the man looked to be asleep, at least from what Reina could tell from the distance that she was at and how he hung his head low. How long had this man been here? Why was he here and what in the world did he want?

It couldn't have been a coincidence. Running into each other once by chance yes, twice no. He had followed her but for what reason did he do that?

Eyeing him carefully, she took her metal pipe and nudged his foot with it, then moved back to the safety of the horse's side and looked back to the man's face. Noting that now, he was looking at her with dark blue eyes. Those same eyes that were filled with untold rage and anger, now looked at her squarely in the face.

The silence between them grew and grew as they continued to keep eye contact on each other. As though they both silently measured themselves in the likelihood of what could happen if one were to attack the other.

The man merely looked at her with a blank expression, yet his deep blue eyes kept staring directly at her face. As though he was seeing something about her that she couldn't.

As the silence proceeded Reina kept holding the metal pipe in warning. As her lips pressed in a thin line. Unable to take it anymore she quickly reacted, thrusting the pipe forwards to strike the man, only he moved with a great amount of agility. As he now was crouching at the entrance of the stable.

Reina moved to stand, keeping the metal pipe that she had in front of him in warning. She did not wish to fight but her nerves were too high as her body pumped with adrenalin, as her heart thundering in her ears making her unable think clearly.

Rostam quickly rose up when he saw her come over. And soon moved in between them before the horse lifted his hooves up to stamp down on the man, the man moved back as Reina took the chance to climb on Rostam's back and galloped out of the stable and further into town. She looked back only to see the man chase after her.

Why?

And the further they had left the town Reina could still see him, the man was still following, deliberately. Just how long did he plan to follow her for?

She had Rostam slow slightly as she now kept her eyes locked on the man, who now seemed to be merely walking behind. Taking the reins, she had Rostam speed up and head off towards a nearby chasm. A rocky range where she could potentially lose the man, but if she couldn't shake him, she knew the only outcome left.

The ride itself was at a fair distance, but with how far she currently was she could no longer see the man following her. But she intended to keep going. Heading into the chasm she gripped the reins urging Rostam further into the narrow pathway.

Looking back to see any signs of the man. There were none.

Slowing Rostam down she looked back, light blue eyes scanning the entrance of the chasm and saw nothing. Letting out a slow breath she continued onwards. But it did not ease her tension just yet, even as she continued to another town and gained more work. One of which being to fight off the Shades in the surrounding area, and another to collect a rare material that is left within the ruins of a nearby abandoned city. Which was also where many Shades where located.

As well as finally being able to get some vegetables for Rostam to enjoy. As well as getting a larger bundle of carrots as thanks for him going for as long as he did with how long and how fast he had to run so constantly.

But even still she couldn't find herself to relax, not after seeing that man again. Something about him bothered her but one that she could not place. Could it have been the look on his face when he saw her at the bar? Or the fact that he seemed so bloodthirsty, besides the actual smell of blood that came off him like a wave.

There had been many people that she encountered before that gave off the smell of blood. Even she had for a time. But that was long ago. Before the nightmares became consistent to her.

Yet it was the look in his eyes that bothered her the most. The anger, the rage. It made her skin crawl and blood turn cold.

There had been many like that, yet his seemed to expound on that in greater length. She could only surmise that he had gone through something truly horrifying. Whatever that was.

After a moment of respite Reina headed towards the abandoned city. Only to leave Rostam outside of the city zone, not wishing for him to be trapped in a place he could not get out of when she could. Though he seemed rather keen on going in with her this time. Trotting behind her and letting out a snort. She raised up her hand to him and shook her head. As much as she would have loved to have him with her to ease the remaining anxiety deep within her heart, it was too dangerous. The abandoned city, or City of the Forgotten, as many called it, and gave similar titles to other abandoned cities, was not full charted on any maps. And even if some cities were, it would not be safe with many buildings crumbling and falling to ruin. To become nothing more then rust and dust underneath one's foot.

The horse let out a cry in protest when she began to walk away, drawing her back to give him a solid pat on his neck and handing him a carrot to ease him slightly. He never acted like this, there must have been something about this city in compared to the others that caused him to be filled with such unease about her going in alone.

She pulled out a pocket watch, one of the many things she recovered and decided to keep for herself, and tapped along the top of the glass, and pointed to the hands of the clock, then to the time in which she intended to be back by. An hour, two hours at best.

Rostam seemed to understand and calm slightly allowing her to head off into the city.

She went at a brisk pace, she would not go far, just in a few abandoned shops, and up a few floors in some buildings to find what she needed. And a little extra if she got lucky.

The wind began to blow, as if pushing her to go in as she made her way, she paused to look up at the many tall and dilapidated buildings of old.

Wandering within the abandoned city, she noted how there were several bodies, but these bodies of the dead, were now merely shells of what they once were. As though the person who became this, merely had gone to sleep. At least for some of the remaining shells, while others looked as though they had fallen and couldn't get up.

She stopped short when she noticed something, one of the shells of the former people held a note to its chest. Carefully, Reina removed it without destroying what remained and looked at it, for it was rare to find anything written these days.

 _I leave this in the hopes that someone may find of use within these horrible times. Even now as my body crumbles to salt. All I can think of what I had found, and the fact that it will now go to waste for I can no longer wield it. But perhaps you, who is now reading this, may find a use for it. Against Legion and against the Shades._

 _The world is crumbling, much like my body. But if you can use it to survive then I am content with that. I found this in the abandoned ruins of a strange building, a weapon used in killing a former prince, or so I have heard. If you wish to survive, then take it. If you wish only for power, then your fait will be the same as my own. For in my travels I heard that there was such a strong weapon._

 _My arrogance and greed led me here to my inevitable death as my legs, cracked and broken slowly falling to salt, I can no longer move. And I hope for your sake stranger, it does not lead to yours…_

The rest of the note became illegible after that.

Looking back to the shell, then to the note once more, turning it over to see that there was a key stuck to the paper. Walking past the fallen crumpled empty shell of human forms, she came to a rather reinforced door. It was heavy, and though it looked as though someone tried to open it, it refused to move without it's key.

A key that fit perfectly when Reina unlocked the door. As she pulled it open, the door let out a heavy metal screech that clawed at the inside of her skull.

The door was heavy, making the muscles in her arms stretch from the strain, but it was nothing she wasn't used too by now. It took a few good solid pulls to get it open all the way, taking a few pauses to stop and listen to her surroundings. In case of Shades or others.

When the door was finally open Reina took a few breaths before heading inside. It was a small room, with metal lockers all scattered about. There was practically nothing of note, except for one thing.

The weapon in question, which had been left against the back wall, propped up and waiting for its owner that would never come to collect it. Grasping the firm metalwork of it and held it to its full height.

The weapon was taller then she, a spear with a long-pointed blade, but light and easy to handle in one or bother hands, the movement she made with it was vastly different then that of the pipe. But she knew if need be, she could always handle both.

Her eyes then caught what looked to be another note where she had taken the spear which simply read " _Spear of the Usurper_ " but that was all.

Heading out of the room she stopped when hearing something crumble. Looking back, she saw that the remains of who held the note had now become nothing more then salt. Reina offered a silent bow of thanks to this nameless person. For this spear would now help her in more ways then one. She hoped that whoever this person was, that they would find peace.

And now, with her new weapon grasped in her left hand, Reina headed deeper in to the ruins of this forgotten city.


	5. Chapter 5 - White Red Black

**CHAPTER 05 – White Red Black**

Reina jumped down through an old doorway into a room with a collapsed ceiling, which gave way to more places to scavenge, much of it left untouched. Unfortunately, that also came with having to deal with more of the Shades.

In which she had done so. Fighting countless swarms of them, like bees in a beehive as she made her way through the long hallway and into several rooms before finding that she had no choice but to jump out of a window and into another. Rolling into the wall, she quickly got up and surveyed the area she was now in.

This building had collapsed against another, the hallway was barren, with several cracks showing signs of its decrepit age before entering a much larger spacious room where salt fell from the sky like falling snow. Even the sound of walking across the salt laden ground reminded her of snow from what now felt like a bygone era. It made Reina wonder if there would even be times like that again, or if she would even live to see it.

Shaking such thoughts out of her head, Reina tightened up her mask and readjusted her goggles before going any further, only to stop dead in her tracks to look up at the sudden noise. In the metal framing of the rafters, she saw something.

It was that man again.

He was still followingher.

Reina grit her teeth from behind the mask as the man disappeared into some other place. For the area she was in would have been too much of a drop for him to land without breaking any bones or rupture internal organs.

Great… just great.

Now he was someone she might not have a choice but to deal with. That man's tenacity was a bother that much she was sure of. But now, if she ran into him here, within the densities of the ruined city, she may have no choice but to fight him.

Even though that was the last thing she wanted. Gripping her newly found weapon tightly in her hands, she came under the resolve. That if they were to indeed fight, then she would do so with all she had. For Reina did not wish to die, she wanted to live for as long as possible…

The surrounding areas consisted of Shades. Some would run away while others that would run at her to strike. As her instincts took hold, Reina took the opportunity to practice with her new weapon. She even found that in some instances, she could even use the pipe, duel-wielding both at once, though it was rather tricky to do so it wasn't often that she would use both. As of now she mainly stuck to her newest weapon, getting a handle on it as best as possible.

And all the while coming across pieces of paper, ones going on about things like "viruses" and "infections" and of "people turning into salt". Reina frowned at this; it was about the White Chlorination Syndrome. And from the dates that she had seen (and what was visible to even read) it looked to have been from a long time ago.

Yet, somehow, to Reina that felt wrong. It felt wrong in the sense of just how long this disease had been around. She thought that this building she was in connected to places where those who were sick would go. But even that felt wrong, for it looked different from what she had seen of the medical buildings of old in her travels.

As if this place was more for experimentation then anything else. But would they, whoever _they_ were, would go so far as to experiment on people? People who didn't ask for this, people who didn't want this, people who probably hoped to have their pain alleviated in some shape or form so that they could cope. She paused in her steps when seeing one of the many ruined and falling part beds, of a teddy bear. Coated in salt.

A child died here. Many children died here.

She stared at it, for how long she wasn't sure before finally tearing her eyes away from it and pressed on. She was used to seeing it, almost numb, yet it still left her with such feelings of regret. Those feelings would be pushed aside, like every other time before.

Even still, she found herself sighing at this. Even with all this death she still found that at points it would still affect her like now. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Reina walked through this room, constantly glancing at the many beds in where there were several in salt, and those saturated in a dark black substance. A substance that used to be a dark crimson red.

Reaching the end of the room, she opened the door going into a rather wide and open area devoid of anything. Her footsteps echoing around her in this rather large circular room with a number of tall rectangular windows.

And it was a room that was of very little importance that she could find, nothing of use. As she made her way over to the other end of the large room the bright light of the sun slowly began to vanish behind a mass of clouds. When it had she knew well enough what it meant. Without so much as a sound Reina took out her spear and spun around to be greeted with a sudden vast number of small Shades.

A number of them lunged at her, shouting at her, speaking in garbled speak that she could not understand. All the while as she swung her spear against them. And yet they began to become greater in size the more the clouds darkened the skies.

Realizing that this would be a fruitless fight, she needed to avoid the Shades, as much as possible. So, she ran from the horde, heading towards the exit. There was a hole above the door, she didn't have time to check to see if the door was locked or not, so she ran as fast as she could, before vaulting the door with the help of her spear. It wasn't the first time she had done something similar to avoid mass amounts of conflict that were too much to handle on her own.

Well she could, but she'd rather not risk it. Especially if she strained herself too much, that would be bad and just cause even greater problems.

As the clouds continued to darken, with the rumble of thunder in the distance signifying rain would soon start, more Shades began to crawl out of the literal woodwork of the building.

Reina made a sound of annoyance but was also super grateful that Rostam was not here with her dealing with this. Reaching a nearby room Reina quickly shut the large door behind her. The room in question had no signs of Shade activity, and she quickly discovered why.

In the far corner of the room was a group that had become petrified, all huddled together, possibly choosing to die together then apart. It almost looked like a statue with how they were, a number of children that clung close to a woman, as if she was their last salvation.

She stared at it, seeing the delicate features in the children and the woman. The children looked confused, sad, and worried, while one who was being held in the woman's lap looked as though the child had fallen asleep.

While the woman looked almost content, a faint smile resting on her petrified lips with long hair falling over her shoulder.

Scraps of clothing with the colours of white, navy blue and gold held something in the shape of a cross with the golden. A long dead religion since the world fell to ruin. People once looked for god, believing this to be some form of judgment, but prayers would do nothing to bring salvation. Reina knew that first hand.

Some still held fast to this religion, believing that a god still existed. In fact, when she saw the colour of the scarps of clothes, Reina recognized it. Women who called themselves Nuns of the Sisterhood of God wore them. Though they were few and far between, they believed that this disease should not be something to fight against. That it would run its course and humanity could still win against it.

Reina wasn't sure if that was a blessing or just willful ignorance. She'd like to have hope that the world would come back, but it probably wouldn't happen within her lifetime. But then, even that she wasn't sure of. It made her faintly recall the times in her home village of when such hopes were given, before it fell to ashes.

A sudden pain erupted from her skull, causing her to hiss as she grasped the side of her head and quickly covered her mouth.

When it subsided and her vision cleared Reina could hear something close by. It wasn't the Shades but someone singing, a woman.

Confusion was the first thing that came to Reina's mind as she stood, there were Shades here, why would someone sing in a place like this?

Slowly Reina stood and followed the signing into another hallway and adjourning room to where she saw another woman, her clothes the same as the other with the many other children that had been long petrified, but here she could hear the song clearly.

Singing in an old language that Reina understood with the lyrics of the song going on about being hand in hand with a child before falling into a blaze of hell and of stars in the sky.

Her back facing Reina as she sat in the middle of the floor of the decaying room, rocking back and forth. Her short blonde hair was bobbed and holding streaks of blood, as did her clothes. She and the others must have come here in the hopes of shelter from something. Possibly those possessed by Legion. But when she came around to face the woman Reina halted. There were two notable things. One was that the child the woman was signing too was dead, not from the turning into salt, but of a horrible wound to the boy's chest. His heart had been ripped out. And the second was that the woman who was signing had red glowing eyes.

The woman looked to be around Reina's age, as she looked up at Reina and smiled sweetly, giving a slight bow of the head before going back to signing to the dead boy. As though she was completely unaware of the blood that was on her own face, hands and clothes.

The boy's skin was deathly pale from blood loss, stiff and unmoving. He had died not that long ago, perhaps a week or less then.

"He's in a better place," the woman said suddenly, now no longer singing, her red eyes looking to Reina. "We all are. You should know." She smiled sweetly yet it looked almost disturbing in a way. "You can't go on forever, fighting over and over. Constantly on repeat. Pushing back will only make _it_ push back even harder. This boy knew and still he tired. Brave little soul. But foolish." She looked back to Reina. "Like you."

Reina however, merely took a single step back, hand resting on the hilt of her weapon ready to fight her if she were to attack. But the woman only continues to smile as if she already knew what the outcome would be. And quietly held up her arms. Extending them outwards from herself as her smile remained sweet towards Reina.

"Go ahead. Death comes for us all, no matter how hard or long we fight." She locked eyes with her. "No matter how long we may try to prolong it."

Reina's hand remained where it was, only to fall limply to her side.

The woman's smile faltered slightly. "Oh? You're not going to do it? That's a shame…" she looked down at the boy brushing his brittle brown hair away from his face. He looked no older than ten. "Tell me, did you do the same thing? Back in your village? The place you called home before it was lit aflame?"

Reina's head began to throb, making her wince as she grasped both sides of her head, her nails biting into her scalp, her teeth grinding as her lips part as if to scream. But she refused to let out a single sound.

Memories from before enveloped her mind, of her family, her brother and friends now that were long dead. Of a time when things were better, when she was more open to others. When she was more accepting, when she wasn't jaded…

Images and voices collided, making it intangible to understand any of the words or images that assaulted her, even though she knew what all of it was from and where. But chose to bury them deep, deep, deep, deep within her subconscious.

"There it is," Reina's eyes snapped open, the woman with red eyes had moved, the dead boy now laying on the ground, as the woman was merely inches away from Reina's face, her blood-stained hands caressing against both sides of Reina's face. " _That_ is the look, the expression. Of someone who is more then aware. How wonderful! How interesting! You are so interesting. I wonder, what else there is to it…"

Reina pushed the woman away, she fell and landed on her back sprawled against the rubble remains of the room and the boy, as her red gaze looked up at the cracked and broken ceiling to whatever sunlight could come through.

"So that's your answer…" she said softly as Reina moved to leave, to get further away from this woman. "But that's fine, I can wait. _We_ can wait. For as long as we need too." Reina stopped to look back at the woman, who was now standing once more with the boy in her arms, cradling him close as if he were asleep. "Just like we've always had…" she then offered Reina a deep bow, as if wishing her well on her journey.

Reina said nothing to her and merely left the room. Jumping down to another floor from a nearby hole. Her head still throbbed from earlier, from the looks of things it might just persist, as much as apart of her wanted to continue exploration of this place it was best to just head out. Sunlight was returning and she wasn't about to push herself. If that woman was here then more of Legion could also be here as well, and that wouldn't end well if that was the case.

Letting out a tired breath Reina pushed forwards, in the hopes to get out of here and back to Rostam, back into a place where she wouldn't have to constantly look over her shoulder. At least for a little while.

Making it to another large circular room, she looked around for a possible exit, only to hear the disjointed garbled speak of Shades coming from above her.

No, it was a giant Shade.

She tilted her head back and saw the colossal Shade atop the ceiling. It was huge, bigger than the ones she had encountered previously. A total mass of darkness and multiple eyes, and long lanky body, coiled like a snake with several arms and a massive tail shaped like a hand.

She leapt back out of the way when it fell, causing a shockwave, the ground shook from it, but Reina remained steady, with her legs and right arm stretched out on the ground to keep her from falling. Her left-hand clutching tightly to her weapon, as her eyes darted from the Shade, to a possible exit. Since the way she came in was currently being blocked by the giant thing.

The moment she tried to run from it, it swiped its tail at her, causing her to move back even further. It wouldn't let her.

Shit.

There was no choice, she had to fight.

Biting the inside of her cheek she rushed it, darting around to avoid whatever attacks the Shade would let lose, be it its own body or dark orbs that it let out from its mouth to. It wasn't the first time Reina had encountered such things when fighting with Shades. In past experiences, she found that she could destroy the lighter ones and block or move out of the way of the even darker coloured orbs. With her weapon, she would use it to vault over them, or the Shade's other attacks or simply cartwheel out of the way and lead into a flurry of attacks, easier than merely rolling out of the way.

And with her weapon, she could fight while still remaining at a further range, giving her more flexibility and movement then she would have with a sword.

However, it seemed little good against an enemy of this size. But she had to use whatever she could. Throwing small bombs helped in stunning the creature giving her ample times to strike with her spear.

In the midst of the fight however, Reina came to the quick realisation that this Shade was not alone as the smaller ones from before began to join in the fight. Coming through cracks and crevasses in the walls. Damn it, this was the kind of shit she wanted to avoid!

Doing what she could, Reina avoided the attacks from the giant Shade while beating back the smaller ones while constantly trying to find another way out, or a chance to go the way she came. But before that could even happen, the large Shade used its tail and struck the ground hard, it did this in several places, making the already unstable ground even worse. The cracks growing larger, creeping up along the walls before it, and the floor that they were standing on, broke away beneath them.

Reina sucked in a breath as she fell, thankfully, out of pure luck, the fall was not major. Landing on the next floor as the large Shade seemed to have a rougher time of it and landing on jagged metal and glass.

It was pinned.

That didn't stop the smaller Shades from attacking however, the larger one seemingly barking out orders to the little ones to attack her as it tried to break itself free.

Reina continued to fight off the smaller Shades, moving around the rubble, using it to her advantage vaulting over the large pieces of debris with her spear and coming down on many.

All the while trying to find another exit.

Out of the corner of her eye she found one. A large fisher in the wall, the light of the sun breaking through and she could glimpse the clear blue sky. As the faint signs of salt that fell like snow wafted in from it.

When she finished off the rest of the smaller Shades, Reina took the chance to run towards what she hoped was an exit. To a possible freedom. But the giant Shade had managed to free itself and rush her. And before Reina could managed to reach the exit, it grasped hold of her with its tail, that grasped on to her like a hand.

The Shade flung Reina across the room, causing her body to strike the concrete wall so hard it left a visible dent and large cracks like gnarled tree roots. Reina's mouth opened wide as pain wracked through her whole body, her ears ringing as she fell towards the ground. But not before clamping her mouth shut with one hand, and used her weapon to lessen the fall.

Reina managed to land on her feet only to stager and fall to her knees. Breathing heavily through her nose as her vison clouded. One hand still firmly pressed to her mouth as the left remained firmly grasping the spear. The ringing continued, on top of it, she could hear something like singing once more. Was it that woman's song? Reina shook her head violently, now wasn't the time for this!

The large Shade, peered at her for a moment, as if waiting to see what she would do before charging head on with a roar. The moment it got close however Reina stabbed it right in the face. Blood flew, splattering the ground on her, making her see nothing but a red haze. As it writhed in pain, Reina regained her footing, leapt into the air and with all her strength plunged her spear right into the Shade's brain. The sound of aggression coming from her as she pressed down the spear. She pulled it out with a faint grunt and went to strike again only to freeze when something came to her ears.

The ringing long gone, no singing either. It was a voice this time. A familiar deep voice from long ago. Speaking words that was never said to her.

" _We are waiting… come join us… aren't you tried of all this? Join, join and become one, why continue fighting? All of us are waiting… waiting for you. Come, come, come with us."_

She could see hands, white hands like the slat on the ground rise up from the Shade and grasp at her body, slithering up like snakes and clings to parts of her. She was seeing things, but it all felt real. Familiar. Unwanted.

She ground her teeth, biting hard in the inside of her cheek as blood spilled out in a faint trail from her parted lips.

 _"Come with us. Come with me."_

"NO!" Reina screamed, her voice sounding hoarse to her own ears before plunging the blade into the Shade once more. Blood erupted from it again as it let out another cry of pain. She jumped off it, and staggered backwards, her breath coming out in short bursts as blood coated her body. Vaguely, she became aware of another, the man that had followed her. He was here now.

She inched further away, closer towards her only exit. Then lifted her hand to her lips and let out a shrill whistle. A calling for Rostam. Something that she hoped he could hear.

The Shade let out another roar, clearly not done with their fight even after all that she had done to it. It still wasn't enough.

But she was, the way things where she couldn't carry on like this. Needed to get away. She looked to the man, opened her mouth to speak but stopped. He wouldn't forgive her for this, and neither would she if the rolls were reversed.

When the Shade rushed for her again, Reina merely jumped out through the hole, before it collided with the wall and on to the cold hard ground. Reina forced herself to stand up, the muscles in her legs screaming as her breathing became more exasperated. She needed rest.

Anywhere would do at this point as long as she was alone.

Then salvation, Rostam let out a cry as the sound of his heavy hooves echoed against that of the walls of the fallen city. Running with clear drive and purpose, not even slowing down as Reina merely extended her arm as Rostam ran past, she grasped the reigns and lifted herself up on to the saddle as the strong horse pressed on. Clearly wanting to leave as much as she did.

At this point she was too tired to even think as her body slumped against Rostam's powerful form, everything in her vision getting dim and dark. But before the shroud of unconsciousness embraced her, she thought of the man she left to fend for himself against the enormous Shade.

"Sorry…" before that vague awareness of her falling of Rostam's back and on to the salt coated ground as it began to fall from the sky like snow.

Briefly she wondered as the darkness began to take her mind and body to a deep sleep, if she would ever get a chance to actually see real snow for herself some day. She smiled faintly, she truly hoped that she could.


	6. CHAPTER 06 – Persistence

**CHAPTER 06 – Persistence**

There was smoke.

Choking and thick, the blackness making it look as though it was night with how it covered the sky with such bleak darkness. With only the glow of the fire from burning buildings that brought any forms of light. There were people.

Swathes of people running, going in all directions, scattering like ants as they were being chased by those of Legion. People being killed, ripped apart like dolls by those with red eyes.

The sounds of people's screams filled the air like the black smoke. However, she could hear something even else above the screaming.

It was a song.

Sung by a lone woman. It was so loud. So, so, so loud. To the point where not even the screams of people could be heard over top it.

It wouldn't stop, it was endless.

Head pounding, mouth dry as eyes were stinging with tears from the thick smoke. It was hard to even breath. Lungs stinging from it. When a strong breeze came through, the smoke cleared allowing the sun to come through in a vain attempt. With some of it gone, all that could be seen were corpses.

The dead strewn about. Men, women, children. All of varying ages, young and old. Blood dying the ground a crimson shade. Red upon red, dyed torn flesh and a slew of entrails.

Hands also covered in the same blood from the ground, but one could not think. It was too loud. The song that was being sung was far too loud. Too loud. Too loud. Too loud.

Why was it so loud?

Raising up her head, surrounded by flames, blood and dead. The sound of the song was still all too loud to her ears. She turned her head in the direction she thought it was coming from.

It was then that she saw her own reflection in that of a broken window, the cracks in it like a spider's web making her reflection look distorted, inhuman. Yet in her broken reflection, there was something different. Something wrong.

Her eyes.

Her eyes were glowing red…

The song that she had been hearing came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

Reina jerked awake. Her whole body sitting up right as a cold sweat ran down her body, her breathing heavy as her heart beat wildly in her chest like a bird in a cage.

Her gloved fingers clawing at the ground as she swallowed but the parched dryness of her throat did little to ease the feeling she had. Shaking her head, it felt like such a long time since she had that nightmare. Though the nightmare and what actually happened were completely different. It always made her feel sick whenever she awoke from it.

She tilted her head back to the brightly lit sky, the sun constantly shining as she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh of relief. As she lowered her head down, she opened her eyes to find that she wasn't alone.

For the man from before was there, sitting across from her once again. The man she left to die. The feeling of what little relief she had quickly crumbled away like the salt covered ground. Her light blue eyes grew wide as everything inside of her grew cold.

Why was he here?

Quickly her eyes moved about realising that they were somewhere else. Further away from the fallen city filled with Shades and those with the red eyes. Much, much further away in fact. Did he move her when she had collapsed off of Rostam's back?

She couldn't understand as to why, why would he do that? Why would he help her?

In her shaken state, she vaguely noticed that her spear was next to her. Slowly she gripped it tightly in her shaken left hand. Her heart now hammered even harder then before, fear and worry overlapping each other as her mind began to spiral.

She tried to force herself to clam down, but with all that had happened her adrenaline shooting through her body making her unable to think clearly. With clenched teeth Reina stood, her whole body shook as she kept her gaze locked on the man refusing to look anywhere else as she inched her way to the side, to distance herself further from him.

 _Stay away… Stay away… Stay away…!_

Reina's thoughts shouted, nearly in contrast with the loud beating of her heart.

 _Stay away!_

The man simply eyed her in his silence, looking at her fully. Then took a step forward which caused her to react. In fear and anger she lunged at the man. Launching herself at him not allowing herself to cry out in anger before toppling him to the ground. A faint cloud of salt surrounded them before it settled back to the ground as she kept her weapon right at the man's throat, as her gaze locked on to the man. Expecting to see rage and anger, only to see that his expression was blank. Nothing could be gleamed from the man's face.

The man merely looked at her, those dark blue eyes that held so much anger and rage before now held something else. The man then closed his eyes, and simply lay on the ground, the tip of her blade posed to pierce the soft flesh of the man's throat.

As if he had given up right to live in that instance.

Reina began to breath hard again, she kept waiting, to see if the man would do anything. Her mind racing. Heart pounding, Reina raised up the spear, her gaze remained locked on his face that showed no signs of changing. Blood fell from parted lips as she brought it down, striking heavily into the ground near the man's head.

Her teeth clenched, as her hands shook. She should have killed him, impaled his throat with her weapon. But she hadn't.

For he had helped her. Whatever his intentions where he had helped her. When he could have very well left her to die like she had to him with the giant Shade.

Once…

Just this once, she would do the same.

Reina only hoped that this would not come back to bite her. Slowly, she moved away from him, taking a few steps back before moving away from him entirely.

She looked around, the area looked a bit familiar to her, but that wasn't what was on her mind at the moment. Her eyes darting around before she let out a whistle as she looked around, exhaustion still heavily apparent to her body. Even though Reina had slept, it clearly wasn't enough. She tried again but nothing. Panic began cloud her mind, where was he? Rostam always came when called.

With a few deep breaths and a bite of her lips she called out. "Rostam!" her own voice alien to her ears, it had been so long since she spoke aloud. She coughed and cleared her throat when she realised it was also the strain on her own vocal cords, being out of use for however long made her own voice strained. "Rostam!"

Then a familiar sound, one that brought her immense relief. The sound of hooves striking hard against the ground as the horse moved quickly towards her before skidding to a stop as if unsure the beast was actually seeing Reina. There was a rope tied around his neck before it slid off and hit the ground with a dull thud. That man had tied up her horse, Rostam however didn't seem to care right then. With a snort he moved closer to her before letting out a cry and began to trot around her in several circles with what she could only see as joy from the horse's movements.

With a smile of relief, she wrapped her arms around his thick muscular neck and hugged him tightly when he came to a stop. She had become so accustomed to having him around. It became harder and harder to see a life without him.

After that moment she took her spear and pointed it behind her. Pointing towards the man who had now moved and was closer towards them, her eyes looking at him in warning. If he decided to move towards her even more, she would not give him a second chance. He should have just left after what she had done, but had stayed for some unknown reason. The man had taken a few more steps forward, slow with some type of purpose to get closer to her. And when he moved to reach for something, she rushed him, fearing in her heightened state of panic that it might have been a weapon.

Thrusting her spear towards him, causing the man to move back, leaping into the air and skidding to a stop, clawing at the ground to stop, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

She lunged at him again, choosing to be on the attack rather then the defence. And through gritted teeth she bit out. "Leave. Me. Alone." She punctuated each word with a movement of her spear. She wanted him gone. She wanted to be alone. Not after what happened. The man blocked her attacks with his own sword, but seemed not interested in attacking. What was his deal?

"What…" she hissed out through still clenched teeth when they clashed as she tried to push him back but with him being taller and stronger than her, making it all the more frustrating when he barely moved. "What do you… want from me?!"

The man said nothing as he pushed her back with ease, shoving her away with such force like she was nothing more then paper. Causing her to roll backwards when on the ground, down a small hill that they were near, of a lake that had dried up long ago. She used her spear to stop her own momentum as the man followed after her, sliding down the ledge with ease as Rostom moved back and forth with warry caution, making sounds of worry and stamped his feet.

She was breathing hard now as she looked at him in anger, why wouldn't he say anything? Biting her bottom lip, she snapped out. "If… if you won't tell me what it is you want then just leave me alone already!" her throat hurt, sore from talking, it was so little, but it felt like hours. And the more she spoke the more she felt unsettled by it. By her own voice.

The sky above them began to darken, turning the overtly bright sky into an almost dreary grey, for it would rain soon. But with this amount of cloud cover also meant another thing. One that was worse than the rain.

In the moment, it mattered little to her, she just wanted this man gone. To go away.

"Say something already!" she demanded as she rushed at him, making her spear fan out, causing the man to duck from it, only to be caught off guard when she hand taken out the metal pipe thrusting it forwards, hitting him square in the chest and on to the salt covered ground. He didn't even groan when it had made contact.

She stood before him, spear in one hand, pipe in the other. "Go away." she spoke with such firmness as she slightly bit the inside of her cheek before continuing. "Just leave me alone already. You've helped me, and I'm grateful, but I don't want you near me. So please, for your own good. Leave me be…"

She didn't want to fight him, not really. She was scared, fear driving her actions when faced with something like this, making her recall things she'd rather forget. This man could have very well just wanted to help, Reina just couldn't bring herself to be near others, not for long.

The clouded sky above broke, allowing a heavy rainfall to coat them, drenching them both as they merely stared at one another. As the rain pelted the ground with unrelenting remorse causing any other sound to be drowned out.

So, when the man broke eye contact first, to look past her with those same rage filled eyes that she had seen when they first encountered one another, she turned back and saw what it was that the man was seeing.

The Giant Shade was still alive.

And not alone.

 _Shit!_ She thought with a curse, the ground would be far too slippery to try and climb out with this heavy rain, and the Shade in question, still bleeding profusely, yellow eyes burning with rage, rage directed solely at Reina. Let out a piercing cry as the smaller Shades began to flood the dry lakebed like a waterfall. "Rostam go!" she told her horse, who now seemed even more panicked then before. "Get out of here! Go some place safe, higher ground! I'll find you I swear!" but the beast refused to move, stubborn thing. It let out a cry when she had foolishly turned her back, for a smaller Shade wielding a blade jumped to strike her, only it never reached its intended target.

The man, whom she had on the ground previously had moved, sword in hand, he pulled her out of the way and slashed through the Shade, as blood spilled on the ground before being quickly washed away from the still heavy rain.

And then, when he had let go of her, with his now free hand, his fingers curled as though he intended to turn his hand into a fist, only for fire to suddenly form in the palm of his hand. Extending his hand sent that fire outwards, a blast towards the on coming mass of Shades. Leaving Reina all the more stunned and confused.

"You…" she managed, as he glanced at her. "You have magic?" it was the only explanation that she could come up with, for the fire should have vanished in this heavy rain, yet it persisted and began to grow and fan out, expanding as it engulfed more of the smaller Shades.

The man did not answer as he looked back to the now lesser amount of Shades that still came at them. Brandishing his blade, he took his hand and ran over it, and what came from it was his blade now being ingulfed in that very same fire that he had used.

It made Reina recall what had happened when encountering both him and Legion not long before, _that_ was where the fire had come from. From _him_.

Reina kept both weapons out, there was no option to run, not this time. She had no choice but to fight, along side the man she had just fought against.

The flames that the man had used still speared its unrelenting assault on the smaller Shades, making things somewhat easier to deal with, if only mildly. With the Shades trying to avoid the flames, the Giant Shade, which watched from a distance, probably to see how things played out, and lie in wait, shouted something in its own garbled language to the smaller ones. They seemed to listen, and began to move so that they would surround Reina and the man, leaving no openings for any forms of escape.

Reina grit her teeth, biting hard along the inside of her cheek, as the voice from before echoed in her mind.

 _"You cannot win…"_

"Shut up…" she murmured to herself.

 _"You will die…"_

She shook her head, trying in vain to stop the voice that felt as though it came from everywhere and nowhere.

 _"You will die… just like those from before… the fire…"_

"Enough…"

" _Like your family…"_

"Stop…"

 _"Like… your brother… you remember… don't you?"_

Unable to take it anymore, her teeth grinding down as blood flowed from her mouth, she let out a scream, one that was short as she clamped her mouth shut just as soon as she started before lunging at the Shades, giving no chances for them to attack. The silent man, who was fighting alone in that moment, paused ever so briefly to look back at her a faint look of surprise, he probably hadn't expected her to scream. Something that would have cost him, had Reina not thrown her spear at the oncoming Shade, nearly missing the man in the process, he glanced back to see the fading Shade, as his dark blue eyes remained glued to the spear that could have skewered him as well. Reina rushed forward and grabbed a hold of her weapon, using its current position to swing herself and kick away several more of the Shades, before skidding on the ground and doing the same thing with her spear. Her pipe now put away for she felt more in control with one weapon at a time.

Against her own personal feelings, she pressed her back against his, keeping him faced in the now opposite direction of where he used his flames. "If we…" she paused, taking a breath. "If we get out of this, you're telling me what I want to know. Understood?"

The man merely looked at her with a frown before giving a nod and keeping his attention on the Shades with his flaming sword. Something that did not last throughout the whole battle, the flames smoldering out before long but it seemed to matter little to him.

The fight against the smaller Shades did not last as long as Reina thought it would, with them working together followed with the man's constant use of fire magic, it did quick work on the small creatures, turning them into ash and black smoke before the fire vanished altogether.

However, the fight itself would not be over, not until the Giant Shade was dead, complete and utterly dead.

The creature let out a hiss as it crawled down the into the lakebed, the sheer weight from its large body caused the now muddy ground to give way, leaving massive imprints of its feet on the ground.

The Giant Shade spoke more in its incoherent language, its eyes now directed on Reina before turning to the man and let out a roar to attack. Slashing at the ground and whipping its tail about, trying to strike Reina while also trying to attack the man.

Reina ducked the tail as she ran towards the beast, actually using its tail to climb up the Giant Shade's back before repeatedly stabbing it with her spear. It let out another cry, before rolling to try and knock her off, only she had expected it to do such a thing and jump out of the way, landing on the ground near the silent man.

A silent agreement between the two to work together against this monster. The Shade opened its mouth and spewed orbs of two different colours, Reina had seen larger Shades do this as a form of long ranged attacks, so it was nothing new. Weaving from the orbs she and the man reached closer to the beast, striking it when they were close enough.

The two hitting the Shade in different places, the man backing off when the tail went to hit him, his feet skidding along the wet ground to stop him from going to far, as Reina continued to hit the Shade in the face. In the ensuing attack she had managed to pierce its wounded eye as the Shade thrashed about shaking its head back, revealing another injury that was once hidden along its neck before it sent Reina flying into the air.

She noticed that the man had an idea, as he had braced his legs in the mud and lifted his large sword, baring the flat side of the blade to her, in that moment she realised what it was that he had planned. She twisted her body around in the air, and when she had herself facing back towards the Shade, she had landed on the man's sword, and in an instant, launched her back with much greater force then Reina could ever muster on her own.

Striking even deeper then before into the wound that she had made along its skull the first time in the abandoned building. As the man had taken the chance from when the Shade had risen its head to cry in pain to slash at its throat, cutting open the old injury and slicing even deeper than what had been managed.

The Giant Shade fell to the waterlogged ground with a weighted thud, no longer moving as Reina stared at it, waiting to see if it would move again or if it was dead for good as blood began to blanket the ground.

The Shade had tried to reach for her, but its claw merely grazed her cheek before falling listlessly, it spoke something incoherent again before she turned and walked away, making her way back towards the slope. It would be dead for good this time. There was no need to stay.

Rostam still stood where she had left him, only to see that the horse had, in his own way, helped by lowering the reigns to help her climb out. It was probably why he had remained.

 _You didn't have to do that…_ she thought as she patted the horse's neck in thanks, only to drawn to look back towards the Giant Shade as its body now began to disappear, the man who had remained, had slashed at it again, piercing its heart.

Why?

There was no reason to do that, it was already dead. Did he just want to be sure?

The man made his way back over to the slope, and to her surprise, he had merely jumped back up as though it was nothing and headed over to the makeshift campsite where he had his own supplies covered over a ledge of rock. Since in this area, away from the fallen cities, a number of places could be used to cover themselves from the rain.

As her horse shook off whatever water remained, Reina waited to hear an explanation from the man as he dug through his merger belongings. Only to frown when he tossed a worn book at her feet. The cover was faintly torn but the title was still clear to be seen.

How to learn Sign Language.

She looked back at him and the book several times before landing and staying on the man. The man couldn't speak. Slowly, hesitantly, she moved to pick up the book, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. If he were to move at all, she, or even Rostam, would react if this man were to do anything nefarious.

Clearing her own throat and with a quick bite inside her cheek as asked. "Y-you can't speak… at all?" Reina cringed inwardly. She was really out of practice when it came to talking with another. When even was the last time she spoke to someone? Held a conversation? She couldn't even recall.

The man shook his head.

"Were you… born with this or… did you lose it?"

He held up two fingers, he had lost his voice.

"How?"

The man scowled before giving a shrug, either he couldn't recall or just didn't want to give an explanation. Not that it really mattered.

Reina turned her attention to the book before biting her lip and asking him. "What's… your name?"

The man merely crouched down towards the salt covered ground. And with his hand wrote out his name, he paused before doing some in several languages, probably unsure of what language she could read in. All read the same to her.

Caim.

She looked at the name then glanced at him, then went to get on her horse. She really was too exhausted for this. She was about to thank him only for him to step in the way, he wasn't about to let her leave.

The man named Caim pointed to her then to his own throat.

Biting the inside of her own cheek she snapped out. "I hope you know my own horse can trample you to death. Move so I can leave and give you your book back."

Caim didn't budge.

She was much more compelled to allow Rostam to kick him to death. She was too tired for this, and after slowing getting off of her horse she went to sit down then indicating to the book then to herself. He merely nodded stiffly. He wanted her to understand it, probably so they could actually have a conversation. If it could be called that.

Reina was too tired for this, so with a tired breath she snapped out a. "Fine," bit her tongue. "Fine. But if I'm going to help you with… whatever it is… then you need your own horse. Rostam won't let anyone ride him but me."

The horse let out a snort as if in agreement, Caim merely cast a glance at the black beast, probably had already came to that realisation.

Reina let out another breath. "Look, I'll get you a horse. With this rain it'll be easier. I just… I need some time."

In response he sat back down, and with a wave of his arm, a motion in what she could only imagen as him saying: "Be quick."

"Rostam, stay here," her horse snorted in protest. "It'll be quicker this way; you know how much you stand out. I'll… I'll be back." And without another word headed out into the heavy rain once more.


End file.
